Talk:Naomi Hunter
RE: Naomi's Death Theme To IP 220.253.26.159, The music that plays when Naomi dies is a remix of the 'Enclosure' track from the first MGS. However, it hasn't been officially released as far as I know. Also, use the discussion page for topics like this, thats what its for. Bluerock 12:21, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :It was released as a downloadable track for the in-game iPod. You can download it here. --Fantomas 16:15, January 6, 2010 (UTC) FOXDIE modifications by Naomi. I think we might have to re-edit the part about her modifications to FOXDIE to be that she made Snake's death a wildcard value, instead of simply adding Snake to the FOXDIE's target list. The reason why I'm thinking we should do this is because it makes more logical sense, really, seeing how there was literally no time between her meeting Solid Snake and her injecting Solid Snake with the nanomachine shot that included FOXDIE for her to simply edit it to include him as the target, especially when they are most likely going to need to directly program the FOXDIE base by including the DNA of the target. Even using the arguement of "its a video game", it still doesn't make sense story wise. Besides, knowing the fact that it was implied that they wanted to kill off those directly involved in the Shadow Moses Incident (Kenneth Baker was included in the FOXDIE target list, not to mention that it was heavily implied that Richard Ames' orders from the Patriots were to kill Nastasha Romanenko after the incident was over to maintain her silence), its also unlikely the Patriots would have simply let Snake live, anyway. Anyways, if its not good enough of an arguement for the change, I guess I'll secede. Weedle McHairybug 22:40, October 18, 2011 (UTC) :Naomi would obviously have had to modify the virus before she ever met Snake in person. Whatever programming she did to the virus, in regards to Snake, would have likely been completed during its original development. Are you suggesting that the article does not make this clear enough? If so, its just a simple case of rewording it slightly. --Bluerock 07:57, October 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, good point, the thought just occurred to me when I saw some people arguing how she could have gotten Snake's DNA, never mind modified FOXDIE to include Snake in the target list, in the limited time span between her meeting Snake and her injecting Snake with FOXDIE, as well as at least one poster bringing up the point about how the edits were most likely the wildcard value. Withdrawn. Weedle McHairybug 10:44, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Wait, sorry, discovered something else: From what I researched, she apparently modified FOXDIE just before the mission started, so it would mean it had to be around the time she met Snake. Weedle McHairybug 11:55, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :What's the full reference for this, just for clarity? There's no defined timescale in "just before." It could have happened a week earlier, certainly not within minutes. --Bluerock 12:16, October 19, 2011 (UTC) ::I'll try to analyze the dialogue from Metal Gear Solid's script to find out if it was stated there, but I'll tell you in the meantime that I found it on the FOXDIE article of the Database. Weedle McHairybug 12:21, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Naomi's not dead I have tried google for this and found nothing, astounded that no-one has noticed this. Snake : What are you talking about? Big Boss : Naomi... She told me... Everything. Please bear in mind the fact that Big Boss has been locked within the AI core and was not released until chapter 5, Naomi seaming to meet her fate on Moses....discuss, please. 00:09, October 23, 2012 (UTC) :I think the dialogue was intended to imply that she supplied a video made after her death, when FOXALIVE destroyed the AI system. Don't forget, she gave a similar post-mortem video when FOXALIVE was uploaded into GW, and spread across the AI system. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 00:20, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Richard Ames (ex-lover)? "Richard Ames (ex-lover)"? Where did you get this information?--Spinoziano (talk) 15:20, December 13, 2015 (UTC) :In the Darkness of Shadow Moses: The Unofficial Truth. I added the source to the main article. --Bluerock (talk) 21:15, December 13, 2015 (UTC)